Heart of the Sword
by Akira Kyoshiro
Summary: An Inuyasha take on Rurouni Kenshin sort of. Same time late 1800's Different story. And Inu used to be an infamous killer. IK SM etc.
1. Prologue

-1OK this is a preview for my upcoming story, a sample of chapter one. If you guys like it review telling me and ill put the full story up.

Chapter 1 Preview

A silver haired figure dashed through the dark forest, dodging trees, roots, branches, and rocks with great agility and speed. He glanced over his shoulder to see his four pursuers hot on his heels.

He gripped the hilt of his sword as he leapt out of the woods, flipping around and dragging his fingers deep through the soil while slamming down his right foot causing him to skid to a stop. The four forms emerged from the forest surrounding him on all sides, drawing their own swords.

"What now? More bounty hunters?" he scowled sarcastically. "Don't tell me the legendary Satsujinsha no Hito-man (Slayer of Ten-Thousand Men) is giving up already?" the leader chuckled. "Think again…." "Well then…..TODAY YOU DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!"

The four disappeared, moving at lightening speed. But for the hanyou time seemed to slow down and they moved in slow motion. He could see their every movement and whipped out his sword, it transforming into a gigantic zweihander. He thrust his blade through the first man's chest, slicing up cutting him in half at the chest, neck, and head. He whipped around slicing the two others in half horizontally then vertically, who had attempted to attack him from behind.

When he returned to normal speed and vision he smirked as the three bodies hit the ground, torrents of blood spurting everywhere and their entrails and organs fly from their bodies.

"What a disgrace….staining my sword with the blood of such lowly scum….." He growled looking at the blood dripping from his blade.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me," the leader said getting in a fighting stance, "What do you say we finish this?" "Sounds good to me…" A fierce aura began picking up around the two as they ran at each other at equal speed. There was a sound of clashing metal and it was over. They stood twenty feet apart backs facing the others. The leader of the hunters coughed up blood as his torso, his arms and his legs fell apart in fifty different places.

"Damn you….." he growled coughing up more blood as he was dying, "Who are you?" "Your worst nightmare….." he replied thrusting his blade through the man's chest killing him.

He tilted his head back, his red eyes glinting in the moonlight. He laughed maniacally licking the blood from his blade. "Now who's next……"

TO BE CONTINUED!

Ok so there it is. Not much but tell me what you think. This story is going to be very gory and will contain lemons so I am warning you now.


	2. Code I

A/N: Well here I am, back with the first true chapter to HotS. I actually like this story and this will probably the first story I finish in its entirety. I hope you enjoy, I worked hard on it. I'm only saying this once, since I will probably forget to put it but here is the:

**DISCLAIMER**. Inuyasha and all related characters are Copyright © 1996-2006 All Rights Reserved, they are sole property of Rumiko Takahashi.

(I hope I did it right )

Code I

A man with long silver hair, bright amber eyes, and small dog ears atop his head, walked through yet another town. At his side was his treasured heirloom, the Tetsusaiga. He smiled, and looked around, realizing how peaceful this place was. Children played happily in the streets, people were very kind to one another, greeting each other as they passed.

Everyone seemed so happy, so content with living. It was probably the greatest thing he had ever seen. He shook his head, the smile still on his face. Maybe if his past was different he could've settled down here.

As he walked along, he came across a large building, with a sign that read "_Higurashi Dojo_". To say the least he was amazed, and a little excited.

Curiosity got the best of him, so he walked up the stone steps and slightly slid the door aside, peeking in. At the head of the large room he saw an ebony haired girl, maybe a year or two younger than him demonstrating sword techniques before a group of kids, obviously her students. When she swung her bokuto, her pupils imitated her movements with their own bamboo swords.

"That's all for today kids!" she announced with a smile, wiping the bead of sweat from her brow, "You all did great. Keep practicing!" "Thank you Kagome-Sensei," they replied bowing. "Make sure to come next week!" she reminded them brightly. The students headed for the sliding door the man had been watching from. He stepped aside as it opened, and watched as the woman's pupils left the dojo sweaty and exhausted from training.

He sighed and leaned back against the wall. 'These kids remind me of myself, back when I first began my training with old Totosai,' he thought, reminiscing of his past. "Looking for something?" a soft and friendly voice asked. He jumped slightly and looked over at the door to see the same young woman, who had been teaching those kids her sword style, standing there smiling at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." She said striding up to him and looking at him, real close, "Are you new in town?" "He nodded and shrugged, "I guess you could say that. But I'm not staying for long," he replied. "Why's that?" she queried.

"Because...I am a rurouni," he replied, his hair swaying in the breeze, "I travel the land with no destination. No place to go and no place to call home. I am not but a mere wanderer."

"What kind of 'wanderer' carries a sword?" she said frowning, grabbing the hilt of his sword and drawing it from its sheath. The blade gave a dim sheen from the sun.

She gasped, looking the blade up and down. "What? This blade looks as if it hasn't been used or even sharpened in years!" she stated surprised, "What's the point of carrying a sword in this condition?"

"I stopped using it long ago," he said. "Then why keep it?" she asked confused, handing him his sword. He took it and slid it back into his sheath, "I carry it as a reminder."

"A reminder? A reminder of what?" she asked curiously. "Of what I used to be...and what I am now..." he replied, smiling slightly.

After some silence the ebony haired maiden spoke up, "Well, my name's Kagome Higurashi," she said holding out her hand, "This here was my father's dojo before he passed away. So I continue his teaching that swords are tools of protection, not killing." He took her hand and shook it, "My name is Inuyasha Takahashi. And I believe your father teaches a very good philosophy... "

"So do you need some place to stay for the night?" she offered, smiling brightly, "You can spend the night at my house." "I don't want to be a burden..." he said smiling, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." "I insist. There is only one lodging business here and I doubt you can afford it being a wanderer," she said.

He sighed in defeat and nodded, "Sure..." "Great!" she exclaimed happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him off to her house.

He sat across from her, eating his miso soup and munching down on her onigiri. "Wow!" he exclaimed, "This is the best food I've had in a long time!" She blushed and smiled, eating more of her own soup, "Thanks, I'm glad you like it."

He smiled, taking another bite of the rice cake. "There's something I've been wondering," he said, before finishing his soup, "Why did you offer to let me stay with you for the night? I'm sure you don't let complete strangers into your home every night."

She blushed and sighed, "W...well I can't stand to see a fellow swordsman have no shelter or food for the night." "Oh," was all he could say.

It was the dead of night and Inuyasha sat wide awake, unlike his hostess, gazing out the window at the moon that radiated a pure, ivory glow. He sighed, unsheathing his sword slightly and looking down at the now visible gleam of metal.

Why had he agreed to stay the night with her? Why did he even tell her his name? In the morning he would be gone and she would forget his name soon enough. He would become nothing but a blurry memory to her, like he had to others he had met along his unending journey.

He returned the sword to its fully sheathed position, and shook his head. He closed his bright golden eyes and ran a hand through his silvery-white hair, brushing it out of his face.

'This fate as a rurouni,' he said to himself, 'To be nothing more than a phantom...A fleeting memory to the world.' He shook his head and returned his gaze to the bright moon, the glimmer of hope shining evermore in the dark blanket of night.

All of a sudden, a scream pierced the peaceful night as well as the hanyou's thoughts, as if it was a knife delving into flesh. In a flash he was gone, Tetsusaiga at his side. Kagome sat up drowsily and looked around. "Where's Inuyasha? And what was with the scream?" she pondered aloud.

Inuyasha dashed through the streets, frantically searching for the source of the disruption. He stopped when he caught the strong scent of blood to his right and turned. There, in the darkened alley, he could see many mutilated and slashed bodies littering the ground in a giant pool of reeking crimson fluid.

He looked further to see a young woman cowering in fear against the wall of the dead end. The person that had cornered her was a man, no a demon. The demon had slightly tanned skin, long black hair in a braided ponytail, and brandished a pike covered in human blood.

"Now it's your turn wench!" he exclaimed, in a bloodthirsty and excited voice. "Think again!" the hanyou growled drawing his sword. At the last second he jumped in the way and blocked the killer's pike with his dull sword. Being caught off guard, the demon lost hi balance and was pushed back by the hanyou's strength, landing quite a few meters away.

While he was on the ground, Inuyasha urged the woman to run while she had the chance and she did, fleeing the alleyway. The man got to his feet and scowled in disgust, "How dare you, a lowly half-breed, challenge me, Hiten, final heir to the Kaminari Clan!"

"Oh, you'll pay for that one," the hanyou growled, running at the thunder demon, swinging his sword. Hiten raised his pike, hindering the strike. "What do you hope to accomplish with a dull sword?" he growled out, as electricity and energy began to crackle where the opposing weapons collided. The two leapt apart with what little space they had.

"You're not bad for a half-breed," Hiten said, smirking, "But let's see how well you hold up against this attack." He began twirling his pike above his head at a very high speed, electricity crackling around it. Then he was gone. Inuyasha looked around in frustration, "Where did that bastard go..."

A clang caught his attention to his left and saw an unseen blade leave slashes upon the wall.

Mere seconds later his body was ridden with pain as the invisible weapon began slashing away at random parts of his body. Blood began to flow from cuts and gashes from his chest down to his legs. He stood there, allowing himself to be attacked. He closed his eyes concentrating...trying to find some sort of pattern to his attack.

He realized every five seconds he was slashed, Hiten attacked the wall for a moment. He was moving so fast he didn't even know what he was attacking.

The second he heard the sound of metal hitting the wall, time seemed to slow down, he reached out and felt fabric grasped in his clenched fist. He took the opportunity to throw and flip the demon against the wall.

Hiten got to his feet, panting. He spat some blood to his left and wiped his mouth. "No one...No one has _ever _been able to counter that attack," he said in awe and frustration, "You...are no normal swordsman." The hanyou took a deep breath, the pain from his wounds already lessening.

"What say we take this somewhere a bit more open and take it to the next level," Inuyasha asked, smirking. "Couldn't have said it better myself..." And so the two took off as fast as they could to a field on the outskirts of the village.

They stood across from ach other, gripping their weapons. Before we end this, there's something I want to ask you," Hiten said growling, "There has never been someone able to match my speed, no one able to match my strength with a dull weapon... Who are you...really...?"

Inuyasha smiled and replied, "I am nothing more than a wandering swordsman that I am..."

"Don't lie to me...I see something in you...The heart of a true warrior," the thunder demon scowled, "Enough talking... let's finish this."

Inuyasha smile turned into a feral smirk, "I agree, true warriors speak with their blades...Not words..."

At the same instant, the two ran at each other, metal clashing with metal, their faces inches apart. They backed up and leapt at each other once more. Inuyasha leapt into the air and brought his blade down upon him, Hiten, raising his staff horizontally and blocking the attack.

This continued on for a few minutes, one attacking, and the other blocking it. Neither of them really winning the duel. 'I can beat him like this,' Inuyasha thought, as he parried another attack, 'There's only one way I can end this and survive...'

At that moment, yellow flames erupted down the sword, turning it into a gigantic fang-shaped crusher sword.

'That sword!' Hiten gasped, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Inuyasha ran at him, prepared to make the final strike. The thunder demon raised his pike to stop the attack, but to no avail. Inuyasha slashed right down the middle of Hiten and his weapon, splitting them both in half (Hiten from his neck down.)

Hiten fell to the ground, spitting up torrents of blood, the crimson fluid flowing from his mouth and chest.

"Yo...you can't..." he stammered weakly, "You can't b...be hi...him." And those were his final words before he died in a pool of his own blood.

The hanyou dug the fool a grave and buried him, saying a quick prayer, before his heart stopped racing. It was just like old times. The scent of spilt blood made his old blood boil, and he was starting to calm down.

He heard a gasp and turned to see Kagome standing there.

"You're '_him_'...aren't you?" the girl asked, "The legendary Satsujinsha...He who slew over one thousand men during the Shinku Revolution..."

He looked down, so his bangs covered his eyes. "I was... but I tried to leave my past behind me." He slowly sheathed his sword and began walking away from the peaceful village and away from Kagome.

"Please," she said grabbing his arm, "Please stays...at...at least until your wounds heal." He looked into her eyes and saw concern and sincerity. She cared about his well being. He smiled kindly and nodded, "Sure."

Inuyasha sat on the floor against the wall, while Kagome dipped a small ball of cotton into disinfectant and wiped it over his wound. His eyes clenched shut and he hissed in pain, "Damn!" His body tensed up slightly at the pain.

"I'm so sorry!" she replied, pouring water over the gash, "I'll try and be more careful." He smiled and winked at her, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Don't worry about me," he assured her, "This pain is nothing."

"You sure?" she asked, concerned. He nodded and sighed, relaxing, "Okay, continue..."

She continued to clean his wounds with the stinging chemical, each time he hissed and tensed up slightly, but the pain lessened as the swordsman got used to the pain. When she finished, she poured water over him and dried him before wrapping them in bandages.

"Thanks Kagome," he whispered smiling, laying down on his futon, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." He closed his eyes and before long he was sound asleep.

She giggled as she watched him, finding him very cute. She noticed his small little dog ears twitching and fought the urge to touch them. Unfortunately, she lost and could not resist rubbing them.

She reached up and gently gripped each white, furry ear between her thumb and forefinger and rubbed gently. He smiled in his sleep and emitted a sound from his lips that was a combination of a growl and a purr. She giggled and blushed slightly and continued rubbing the small twitchy appendages.

To be continued in Heart of the Sword: Code II

A/N Okay, so what did you think? I worked hard and finally finished typing it up. I was inspired with Hiten's attack from the manga One Piece, and I will actually have scenes and chapters inspired by other anime and manga. See if you can guess which. Well until next time **Read and Review! **Thanks for reading.


	3. Order II

A/N: Hey guys. Here I am, back with the second official chapter to HotS. I'm not going to explain this chapter; you'll have to figure it out for yourself. - Anyways, I'm glad you guys like my story. It would be nice to get more people reading my stories but for now this will do. Try and get your friends to read it too.

To inu hanyou nikkie, thanks for the great review. I am glad I did a good job on the fusing of the two. I probably will not have 'oro' or the groin injury because I don't want to make it seem too much like RK. Kagome will probably end up a mix of the two. It's great that you enjoy my story -.

Code II

The silver haired man sat, sipping the sake before him, a sword at his side. The young waitress came up, "Would you like some more sir?" He opened his pure red eyes, looking at her, and nodded, holding out his cup. She filled it and bowed before returning to the kitchen.

Moments later the door opened and a gang of men walked in, sitting around a table behind him. The youngest looking one, Kino the mayor's nineteen year old son, scowled, "Yo! Wench! Get your ass over here now!" The waitress made her way to the table, trembling slightly. "Yes sir?" she said, obviously afraid. "I want a round of sake. On the house!" he ordered snapping his fingers. "Y...yes...ri...right aw...away," she stammered heading back towards the kitchen.

"Man is it great being the mayor's son!" he chuckled, "All the bodyguards I want and everyone does what I say, no questions asked!" "Boss," said on of his men, "Have you heard the latest news about the Satsujinsha?"

"He wiped out nearly all of the rouge yakuza in Hiroshima!" another continued, "And there was at least one hundred fifty of 'em!" "Eh, I'm not worried about him," Kino replied smirking, "My father has some of the best swordsman at his disposal. He doesn't stand a chance!"

The silver haired man just sat there, sipping his drink peacefully. After a minute or so, the girl returned, carrying their drinks. She placed them on the table and bowed, "H...here...here are y...your drinks sir."

"Thanks babe," he said, slapping her on the ass as she walked off still shaking.

When the guys behind the man finished their sake, the mayor's son called for another round. Almost immediately, the waitress came back with more liquor.

Just as she was about to place the sake on the table, the girl slipped, causing the drinks to go flying. They landed upon the young man and he roared out in anger and humiliation. "I...I'm so sorry!" she cried out.

"Clumsy bitch!" he growled, snapping his fingers. On cue his bodyguards cleared the table and pushed her down onto the tabletop, her chest pressed against it. The held down her arms and he began to undo his pants. "Let this be a lesson to you all!" he growled, the other customers cowering in fear, "Humiliate me and you will pay!"

At that moment, a fist came out of nowhere and connected with Kino's jaw, sending him flying into a wall.

"What the hell?" exclaimed one of the bodyguards, as they released the girl and rushed to their boss's aid. "Kino, sir! Are you alright?" another asked moving towards the dirt and debris that had formed from the collision.

"Damn!" growled Kino, appearing from the destroyed wall, "Who do you think you are attacking me! Do you know who I am?"

"Judging from your attitude and appearance...I'd say you're nothing more than a narcissistic pig who has to hide behind dear old daddy's authority," the hanyou growled back, his red eyes gleaming with amusement, "Furthermore, by using the power to make people fear you and to get what you want you expose yourself for what you really are... A frightened child who thinks he's actually worth a shit."

"I've had enough of your mouth!" Kino exclaimed, Draw your sword and prepare to die!" The man merely stood there doing nothing but glaring at the mayor's arrogant son. "Fine then," he said grinning, "You make it that much easier for my men to kill you."

"Ryu! Koji!" he ordered, two men stepping forward, "Kill him." They smirked and approached the hanyou who was still standing in place silently.

Ryu and Koji drew their swords and raised them preparing to bring them down on his shoulders simultaneously, slicing off his arms in the process.

"DO IT!" Kino exclaimed, a feral grin on his face. The two men followed his command and did so.

There was a gasp from everyone in the restaurant, followed by an eerie silence.

Inuyasha stood there, holding both blades of the swords in his hands. He smiled, is red eyes gleaming, "You underestimate me..."

With unmatchable, he pulled the two fools to him by their swords and delivered a lightning fast punch to each of their guts. They dropped their weapons and doubled over, clutching the stomachs in pain.

Kino stared in fear at what this mystery man had done. He growled and yelled, "HIKO! AIKO! KEITARO! DAISUKE! KAZU! Kill him! KILL HIM!"

The other customers quickly rushed out, not wanting to get hurt or caught in the fray.

One of the thugs, Keitaro, ran at Inuyasha wildly swinging his katana. The demon's eyes glowed with a feral gleam. As the thug swung his sword, Inuyasha did a back flip over it and landed upon his hands.

He pushed off, flying into the air above him and bringing his heel down on his face. Keitaro flew to the ground, his body slamming into the floor, blood shot to the ground from his mouth.

Next, Hiko and Aiko rushed him. Aiko slashed horizontally, the hanyou dusking and performing a sweeping kick. "Gah!" the thug gasped as he began heading for the ground. Inuyasha then kicked him in the gut, while on his back and sent him flying into the wall.

Hiko took advantage of his distracted state and brought his blade down on him. "Huh?" the hanyou looked up at the last second and caught the metal between the sole of his sandals. He smirked and then launched him at the wall as well.

He jumped to his feet and glared at the last two conscious men, trembling while holding out their swords, pointing them at him. "Boo," he said. They jumped in fear, grabbing their fallen comrades, and running out of the restaurant screaming.

"This isn't over!" Kino exclaimed before running out after his men. He sighed and cracked his knuckles.

The waitress ran up and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me." He smiled and patted her on the head, "It was no problem."

He then turned to the owners and placed two large bags of money on the table, "This should cover my drinks and the damages."

And with that said, he left the restaurant.

To be continued in Heart of the Sword: Code III

A/N Well, how's that for recent updates, probably my quickest ever. I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review.

Till next time...


End file.
